A novel class of compounds and processes are proposed for radiation dosimetry and imaging devices. The formulations and processes will be optimized. Prototype devices, such as films, plaques and blocks will be prepared. The films will be evaluated as diagnostic imaging films, the plaques will be evaluated as personnel dosimeter and the blocks for imaging the dose distribution of radiation sources. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed devices can be used as radiation dosimeters, diagnostic radiographic films, and imaging the dose distribution of radiation sources. The dosimeters can be used for monitoring nuclear radiation by nuclear power plants, research nuclear reactors, nuclear powered ship/submarines.